Precast concrete buildings commonly have roofs with a flat, smooth outer surface. Such buildings may be advantageously constructed of waffle-shaped panels as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,286 and application Ser. No. 08/247,060 which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The roofs of such buildings present several problems and disadvantages.
For instance, controlling roof drainage is difficult. Roof-mounted equipment such as air conditioner condenser units and clotheslines are in clear view and cannot be hidden. The roofs become safety hazards for those who desire to use the convenient flat surface as an outdoor patio or otherwise. Additionally, such roofs with no trim are not aesthetically pleasing. Thus, a need exists in the construction industry for a precast concrete roof trim system to be used with precast structural panels.